You're Still The One
by dominiqueharmon
Summary: Erin Andrews & Maksim Chmerkovskiy seemed to fall pretty hard for each other on Dancing With the Stars, this is what I think should happen one day..   None of this is true that I know of. I'm just a fan with high hopes and no life :
1. The Proposal

M: Erin I'm home!  
E: (runs out to him) Maks! (hugs him)  
M: hey babe. So are you ready to go out now?  
E: yup let's go  
**they just went out to dinner and now they are getting close to where he's taking her**  
E: central park! (smiles and takes his hand)  
M: your favorite  
E: we haven't been here in so long.  
M: I know, I thought I should bring you here for your birthday at least  
E: aww thanks babe (smiles)  
M: I hope you're not too disappointed about me having to work earlier  
E: a little but I'm happy I'm with you now

M: (smiles at her)  
E: it's so beautiful here  
M: yeah, I love it here  
E: me too  
M: Erin  
E: yeah?  
M: (gets down on one knee) I love you and I don't ever want you to get hurt again, by anyone. Will you marry me?  
E: (speechless) uh-huh  
M:(gets up and kisses her)I love you so much  
E: I love you too

M: (kisses her again) I have one more surprise for you  
E: huh?  
M: yeah, come on  
**he takes her to where the music is playing**  
M: may I have this dance?  
E: of course my love (giggles)  
(they start to slow dance)  
E: you didn't have to do any of this  
M: I wanted to. I just wanted to make you happy today  
E: It's been amazing  
M: (kisses her) Happy birthday Erin 


	2. The Wedding

**day before their wedding**  
E: I can't believe our wedding is tomorrow already!  
M: I know, time has gone by so fast  
E: I'm a little nervous though  
M: how come?  
E: well Karina coming back is a big fear  
M: don't worry about her. I'll get security or something there if we need too. She won't get in, I promise.  
E: (laughs) ok goodnight  
M: (kisses her on the cheek) night  
**the next day**  
_I stood there in the church looking at Maks & this feels so amazing, he's going to be my husband. Why did he look over & smile?_  
E: (looks over herself)  
_Karina is in one of the first few rows. I have two questions. 1. Why the heck is she here & 2. Why did Maks look at her?_  
K: (winks & blows a kiss)  
M: (smiles back hoping Erin wouldn't notice)  
E: MAKS!  
_I don't know what to think. How could this have happened? I knew I shouldn't have stayed with ESPN & I could have been here with him more often & he wouldn't have been with her. Maybe her child wasn't "accidental". I stormed out throwing my bouquet at Karina. As mad as I am I don't want to do anything else to that slut right now & don't get me started on Maks. "I HATE YOU" were the only words I could say before I opened the doors of the church and started to run out & I screamed as loud as I could and I-  
_E: no, no. WHY DID YOU DO- (falls to the ground crying)  
M: Erin, ERIN!  
E: (looks back)  
E: no get away from me you-  
M: Erin, Erin (rubs her back to wake her up)  
E: (gasps & breathing heavy from the anger & her heart is racing) Maks! (hugs him as tight as she can)  
M: (hugs her back) what happened? You were screaming & yelling are you ok?  
E: (let's him go) it's just I-I had the worst dream of my life. It felt so real (starts to cry a little) Its silly to cry (wipes away her tears)  
M: come here (puts his arms around her) what happened in your dream?  
E: (trying to talk through her tears) it was our wedding and it was perfect until you looked over at Karina & and you smiled and winked at each other and (cries harder) I just left and I told you I hated you & even though you came back- (cries into his shoulder)  
M: (kisses her forehead) shhh your fine I'm here & it was just a dream  
E: (sniffles & nods) you wouldn't do that right?  
M: of course not (rubs her back)  
E: I feel so stupid  
M: why?  
E: I woke you up from my nightmare & it was silly  
M: no it's not (looks at her in the eyes) I love you very much & I wouldn't ever do that to you  
E: I love you too

M:(kisses her on the lips) get some rest ok? Big day tomorrow  
E: k  
M: (he lays down & pulls her next to him)  
E: (smiles & falls asleep)  
**the next day**  
M: (watching Erin walk down the aisle)  
_Wow. She looks beautiful I can't believe I finally get to marry her._  
_Awww he looks adorable I'm probably smiling like a dork right now but I don't care I'm getting married!_  
**later in the ceremony**  
Priest: and is there anyone that doesn't want to see these to get married? Speak now  
E: (starts squeezing Maks's hands & shuts her eyes) thinking (please don't come in, please don't come in)  
M: babe (mouths) your fine  
E: (nods & looks over) no Karina (smiles a little)  
M: (smiles back)  
Priest: and I'm happy to pronounce Mister & Mrs Chmerkovskiy. You may kiss the bride.

**later**

**getting ready for their first dance**  
J_ust like when we were first going to dance for the show. Who knew we would have a wedding dance. I can tell she's nervous, she looks the same way as when we did our first dance on the show_  
M: I love you Erin

E: (smiles at him) I love you too

Not the best episode that I've written but there it is! More to come soon :)


	3. All We'd Ever Need

This episode was the first one that I ever wrote, my first fanfic actually. I wrote it back in April

_Erin & Maks have been married for a few months and the night before, Erin fell asleep in maks's arms. Its 6AM and they are asleep but suddenly she gets up and runs to the bathroom & starts getting sick. Maks starts to pull her closer but he didn't know that she wasn't next to him._

_Where did she go? hmm. maybe she went to get a snack or something(_he starts to fall back asleep_)_

(Erin starts coughing again)  
(he wakes up a little wondering what it was.) _that can't be Erin, she wouldn't be-  
_(she coughs & gags louder)  
Erin: Ma- (coughs)  
Maks: oh my gosh Erin! (he runs to the bathroom door as fast as he can & knocks) Erin, are you ok? can I come in?  
Erin: Come in, please (still coughing)  
Maks: (comes in and sees her on the floor next to the trash looking exhausted.)  
Erin: (when she sees him come in she opens her arms so he'll come to comfort her.)  
Maks: (goes over to her and sits on the floor and hugs back) What's wrong babe? You don't look good  
Erin: (hugging him back) I don't know, I just feel really nauseous. (coughs & starts to cry a little)  
Maks: (sees her crying & starts to rub her back) shh dont worry, I'm here. (holds her tighter)  
Erin: (starts coughing & gagging more, still has tears in her eyes) I feel so horrible though  
Maks: what happened?  
E: I don't know. I just woke up like this I felt like this a few days ago too but not as bad. I feel like crap right now  
M:(puts his hand on her cheek) You feel kind of warm I should take you to the doctors. (sees that its only a little after 6:00) I'll take you in a little while ok? It's kind of early.  
Erin: K  
Maks: (he kisses her forehead) here (picks her up & puts her on the counter and gets a wet towel to wipe her face with) does that help?

Erin: a little

Maks: (keeps patting her face with it)

Erin: I-I think I'm going to throw up again

Maks: uhhh (hands her the trash)

Erin: (throws up a little and moans) babyyyy (leans her head against his chest)

Maks: shhh you're fine, you're fine (rubs her back)

Erin: can I go back to bed? I feel really dizzy

Maks: ok here, hold on (picks her up again & grabs the trash)  
Erin: (drapes her arms around his neck)  
Maks: (puts her down in bed then lays down next to her)  
Erin: (puts her head on his chest & looks up at him still with some tears in her eyes) I love you bug  
Maks: (puts his arm around her) I love you too get some rest  
E: (nods & closes her eyes)  
M: (kisses her forehead again & rubs her back until she falls asleep)

**Later that morning..**

**at the doctors**  
E: (sitting on the cot leaning on Maks still feeling very nauseous) babe why are they taking so long?  
M: I don't know (puts his arms around her)  
E: why did I even have to get tested though? Do you think something is wrong?  
M: no your fine. They are probably just doing this just in case.

"_Could she be pregnant? No she can't be.."_

_"What if I'm pregnant? I'd love to be but I don't know if we are ready. I can't be.._"

E: ya I guess (getting kinda worried)  
M: (looks at her) you'll be ok it's probably a bad flu or something (kisses her & rubs her back for reassurance)  
E: (nods)  
Doctor: (walks in) ok Mrs. Andrews I think we might have found out why you've been nauseous lately.  
E: why?  
D: your pregnant  
E: (getting excited) I-I'm what?  
D: yup your pregnant! Congratulations guys. We'll have you back for more appointments soon. (leaves)  
E: (looks at Maks & has a big smile on her face)  
M: congratulations!  
E: (screams a little) oh my gosh I can't believe it! (hugs him)  
M: me either! I'm so happy for you  
E: thanks (smiles & gets off the cot)  
M: (takes her hand and they leave)  
E: I can't believe it. This is just so... amazing! (giggles)  
M: I finally get to be a father  
E: I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl. What if it's twins or triplets?  
M: I don't know we'll find out soon if it's a-  
E: cute little Russian like you?  
M: sure...

_"I've never seen her so happy. When he said she was pregnant she had this look in her eyes that I'll never forget. I'll finally be a father to _our_ baby and not Karina's "accidental" child.__"_

M: (opens her car door) I love you (kisses her)  
E: I love you too  
**the couple of days later**  
On an entertainment show: Erin Andrews Pregnant?  
E: oh my gosh  
...Pictures of the ESPN reporter and her DWTS husband leaving an NYC doctors office looking "extremely blissful & excited" says a source. The two met on DWTS almost two years ago...  
E: Maks!  
M: (runs over to her) what is it?  
E: (points to the TV)  
M: (sighs) great. Don't worry if anyone asks it's a rumor. You don't want to say it now right?  
E: no I want to wait but with this out I-  
M: your fine. It's only one show people will forget about it until we do say it. Besides, a picture of us outside a doctors can mean anything. At this point it's like a guess for them

_"I never thought I'd be in headlines for this but I'll just have to get used to it"_


	4. Here We Go Again

(Erin is a few months pregnant and she is showing a little)  
M: so you're going tomorrow night right?  
E: where?  
M: the Dancing with the Stars premiere. You know the show where we met...  
E: oh my gosh that's tomorrow! I want to go but I don't know if I should.  
M: why not  
E: hello? I'm pregnant! What if people see me? There have already been rumors but I don't know if I want to tell people yet.  
M: just wear a big dress or something  
E: ya that won't look obvious..  
M: I think you look fine (hugs her waist from behind)  
E: thanks babe (puts her head on his shoulder) but I don't know if we should tell people yet  
M: there aren't a lot of people there and they might get a two second shot of you in the audience but that's it. You should be ok for now.  
E: alright  
**the next day**  
E: (in the bathroom getting ready) ugh I look so fat!  
M: I bet you look fine. Let me see you  
E: (comes out)  
M: you look beautiful Erin  
E: you can totally tell I'm pregnant (standing in front of the mirror trying to fix her dress)  
M: you can't hide being pregnant forever  
E: I can try can't I?  
M: ummm, no. Now come on we are going to be late.  
**at the show**  
M: I don't want you waiting around for a long time so I asked if I could bring you backstage to see everyone again  
E: you did? Aww babe! (hugs him) Thank you  
M: no problem. I don't want to keep them waiting

(they walk in holding hands)  
Tony: and there is the happy couple now  
Everyone: (cheers)  
E: thanks guys  
M: go ahead and talk with everyone I need to go get ready  
E: ok  
M: (kisses her)  
Everyone: awwww  
E: oh shush! (laughs)  
**Maks goes back to get ready**  
?: hi Maks  
M: (looks over) Karina?  
K: I got to come back on for the season!  
M: you weren't paired with anyone they never told me you were coming back  
K: I have my ways. They found me someone last second. But the guy I'm paired with sucks though  
M: _oh thank goodness_ Just.. stay away from me though  
K: (stands next to him) why?  
M: because I'm still married and Erin's pre- (stops himself)  
K: she's _what_? (digging her nails into his shoulder)  
M: (thinks up something quick) sh-she's pretty mad at you still  
K: hmm. I've got my eye on you babe (walks away)  
**Erin is talking with Anna**  
A: so did you hear about Karina coming back?  
E: (getting nervous) she what?  
A: ya she signed on kind of late but they found someone for her. I'm happy all of us are back together (smiles) do you talk to her?  
E: oh um no, I never really have  
Stage person: Anna can you come back here please?  
A: sure I'll be right there. It was so nice seeing you again! I'll see you around  
E: bye Anna  
**Maks walks back out**  
E: Maks! (motions for him to come to her)  
M: (goes to her) babe umm I don't know how to-  
E: I know Anna told me.  
M: just stay away from her. She told me that her partner is bad so hopefully she can get kicked off soon. 

I know this part is short but it's kind of important. More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**day that Erin is getting the ultrasound**  
Erin & Maks are sitting in the doctor's office  
M: we aren't going to find out whether it's a boy or a girl alright?  
E: aww why?  
M: don't you want to be surprised?  
E: well ya but I wanna find out  
M: I don't want to yet  
E: (pouts)  
M: you can find out in a few months (smiles at her)

E: (rolls her eyes)

M: (kisses her cheek)  
Nurse: Mrs. Andrews we're ready for you  
M: (gets up & helps Erin up)  
Nurse: ok go ahead and lay down I'll get you ready in a minute  
E: ok thank you  
Nurse: (leaves the room)  
E: (tries to get on the cot)  
M: here, let me help you (picks her up & puts her on the cot)  
E: thanks (lays down) I'm kinda nervous  
M: you worry too much babe  
E: I know. I just am though..  
M: you'll be fine (grabs her hand)  
Nurse: (walks back in with the doctor) we'll get you ready right now  
Doctor: (gets the stuff ready)  
Nurse: ready?  
E: yup (squeezes Maks's hand)  
M: (squeezes back)  
D: (points to the ultrasound) well would you look at that  
M: what's wrong?  
D: oh no, nothing's wrong but I think I see two babies  
E: (getting kinda excited) what?  
D: one here (points) and another here (points again)  
E: oh my gosh!  
M: (kisses Erin's cheek)  
D: congratulations (smiles and leaves the room)  
E: wow, twins  
M: I'm so happy for you babe  
E: (smiles at him) 

I know, another short one. It'll get better soon don't worry :)


	6. Chapter 6

**a few weeks later at the show**  
_Erin & her sister Kendra are in the audience_. _Erin is about 3 months pregnant, showing a little, covering it with a flow-y dress, and she hasn't told a lot of people about the baby  
_K: so Maks is next right?  
E: ya I think so- ow (holds her stomach)  
K: Erin, Erin are you ok?  
E: my stomach hurts so much  
K: oh my gosh are you in labor?  
E: it's too early though. It doesn't feel like labor pain  
K: come on. I need to get you help.

**backstage**

Tony: hey Maks what happened to Erin?  
M: what do you mean? She's in the audience  
T: no the stage person told me they had to call an ambulance for her  
M: oh my gosh (goes to get his phone)

_One new text message from: Kendra  
Maks something is wrong with Erin. We were talking then her stomach started hurting a lot and she was trying not to show how much pain she was in and I don't know what to do. I'm taking her to the hospital. Please come when you can  
_  
M: Tony have them figure out something. I need to go with Erin  
T: I'll try. I hope everything turns out ok

**at the hospital**  
M: I'm here for Erin Andrews  
Receptionist: yes umm, she's back there but I can't let you go there yet. I'll call you back when I can  
M: ok thank you  
K: Maks over here  
M: hey Kendra what happened? Did they say anything?  
K: no. They are running some tests right now  
M: (sighs and looks at his phone)  
Maks POV: looking at my screensaver I get more worried. Erin was perfectly fine when we took this picture earlier  
(thinks back to earlier)  
_**Maks & Erin were walking around the stage before the show. They sat down on the stairs  
E: last time we sat here was our Viennese waltz right?  
M: yup  
E: (leans on him like when they did the dance) except there are four of us now  
M: (laughs) yeah (puts his arm around her) hey let's take a picture or something  
E: ok  
M: (gets up then helps Erin up)  
E: I shouldn't sit there anymore (chuckles) Where should we take the picture?  
M: ummm what about the judges table?  
E: sure  
M: (runs over to sit on the table)  
E: yeah, how do I get up there?  
M: oh right sorry (gets down then picks her up bridal style and twirls her around a few times)  
E: Maks! (laughs) put me down!  
M: (sits her on the table and kisses her cheek)  
E: thanks babe  
M: (takes out his phone and takes a picture of them)  
**Anna comes out to rehearse with her partner and sees them taking a picture**  
A: do you want me to take a picture of you guys together?  
Both: sure  
M: (gives Anna his phone then sits back down. Erin puts her arm around him and he does the same)**_

_**It feels weird not being able to put my hand around her waist like I used to but having the baby here will be worth it. (puts his arm around her waist as much as he can and put his hand on her stomach too.)  
A: ready? 1,2,3  
**_End of POV  
M: what could have happened? (holding back tears)  
Nurse: for Erin. Can you come back here please?

E: Maks!  
M: (goes over to hug her) are you ok?  
E: I guess. Did they tell you anything?  
M: no  
Doctor: hi everyone. Um we have the results back and Mrs. Andrews, I'm not sure how to say this but, we think you might have lost the babies  
E: what? (tearing up) how? What happened?  
M: (holds her hand)  
D: we don't know we have to finish up the tests and we will tell you. You might have lost one, you might have lost both we're not completely sure yet. I'm sorry  
M: thank you  
E: (cries so hard into Maks's chest that she starts shaking)  
M: (hugs her and tried to hold back his own tears)  
E: What could have happened?  
M: I don't know  
E: (still crying)Is this real?  
M: I hope not

**a few days later, Erin & Maks are at home**  
(phone rings)  
M: hello? Yes... ok. Thank you  
E: (in a depressed tone) Who was that?  
M: the doctor, he said we need to go down there right now.  
E: how come?  
M: he didn't say. Come on  
**at the doctors**  
Doctor: ok so we got some more results in & double checked a few things and one of the twins didn't fully develop and it doesn't look like it made it  
E: oh my gosh (trying to hold back tears) w-what about the other one?  
D: (looking at his clipboard) that one looks ok, doesn't seem like anything is wrong.  
M: what about the pain she was having?  
D: I see she had back surgery and there is a possibility of that having effected it in a way and your pregnancy would have almost been a miscarriage for both if you wouldn't have gotten here in time.  
E: they told me the surgery was supposed to help though.  
D: It usually does, I'm not sure why it didn't. Sometimes there is that slim chance of a miracle happening and you guys are very, very lucky.  
M: ok thank you  
(doctor walks out)  
M: at least we still have one (puts his arms around her)  
E: yeah. I'm still sad about losing the other one though  
M: maybe it just wasn't meant to be with twins  
E: maybe  
M: (kisses her on the cheek)  
E: (bursts into tears) Why do these things happen to us? My life is so.. I don't even know anymore!

M: Shhh (kisses her head) It's not your fault babe

E: It probably is

M: it's not

E: Then why did I lose one?

M: Whenever someone loses a baby it's usually because something was wrong with it. Sometimes it's better that they aren't born. Imagine if something was wrong with it

E: I guess

M: You still have one though, you should be happy about that

E: (nods) I guess (lets out a shaky sigh)


End file.
